


Anything To Be Leader

by Adeniir



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ahegao, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeniir/pseuds/Adeniir
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr.  Weiss really wants to be leader of Team RWBY and goes to Glynda to discuss the decision.





	Anything To Be Leader

Weiss couldn’t  _believe_  Ozpin had put a  _fifteen-year-old_  in charge of their new team. Ruby had her charms, to be sure, but she was much too young and inexperienced to lead them. Meanwhile, Weiss was an  _heiress_! She was  _bred_  to lead, and she excelled in all of her lessons back home in Atlas. What did Ruby have that she didn’t?  
  
That was why she stormed up to Glynda’s office door after-hours, rapping at it before crossing her arms, awaiting an answer. She would have to prove that she was more qualified than Ruby to be RWBY’s leader… but she didn’t exactly know how. Glynda would have an idea, though. Extra credit she could earn, perhaps.  
  
Weiss was too distracted by her own thoughts to hear the annoyed grumbling and the impatient rustling inside the office. But finally, after several moments, Glynda opened the door, releasing a faint scent in the air that smelled a little musky. Weiss blinked at the sight of her; she seemed a little disheveled with a few hairs loose from her bun, her glasses slightly crooked, and her boob window a few degrees off-center. Were things really that stressful at the start of a new school year?  
  
Then again, with a team like RWBY…  
  
Weiss cleared her throat and curtsied. “Professor Goodwitch! May I speak with you about something?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Ms. Schnee, but I’m rather busy,” Glynda replied, a mild chill to her tone. “You’ll need to come back another time.” She started to close the door, but Weiss caught it with one hand.  
  
“No, please!” Weiss looked up at her. “I can’t stand performing on a team that has Ruby for a leader. I wanted to know if there’s anything–anything–I can do to make you reconsider that decision and instate me as leader instead!”  
  
Glynda paused, and Weiss felt a sudden chill, like a rabbit under a wolf’s gaze. “Do you truly mean ‘anything’?”  
  
Weiss nodded eagerly. “Of course!”  
  
“Very well.” Glynda held open the door and stepped aside. “Come inside and stand in front of my desk.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am!” Weiss darted inside, not believing her luck. Such was her excitement that she didn’t hear the bolt of the door lock sliding home. Instead, she glanced around, but found she couldn’t see anything. The office was too dark, save for the glowing monitor that had fallen into screensaver mode. But there was something else next to it, glittering in the light of the monitor; curious, she leaned over the desk to get a better look.  
  
Suddenly, she felt her skirt lifted by some invisible force, and Glynda’s riding crop struck down on the exposed part of her left asscheek. She shrieked, trying to stand up and turn around–only to find that she couldn’t move a muscle, held in place by Glynda’s semblance, judging by the light purple glow around her wrists, neck and waist. Desperately, she tried to crane her head to look at the professor.  
  
“Wh-what are you doing?!” she demanded, straining against her bonds. With another crack and a painful yelp from Weiss, Glynda’s riding crop came down again, almost directly in the same place.  
  
“You told me you would do anything to become leader of your team, didn’t you?” the blonde replied. Weiss whimpered agreement. “Well, then. You interrupted me when I was relieving myself, and that will take some time to make up for.” Another crack from her crop, another yelp from the hapless heiress. “And now you’re being nosy, trying to steal a look at my things. This isn’t very leaderly behavior, Ms. Schnee.”  
  
Tears were running down Weiss’ cheeks and her face was flushed with embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry Professor, I–I promise I’ll leave you alone, I–” She squealed again as a fourth blow came down on her bare skin, followed by another, then another. With each one, a spike of pleasure jolted her; it was a coping method her sister had trained into her when their hellish father bent her over his knee, and now it was showing in full force with Glynda.  
  
“No, no. As team leader, you must learn to be humble, and to compromise.” Glynda gestured and Weiss found herself turned around and forced to her knees in front of her. She was just the right height to stare at the growing bulge between Glynda’s legs, and her eyes widened in realization. “You want to be leader, and I need a new masturbation tool. Your compromise will be your dignity and your obedience. Do we have a deal?”  
  
Weiss knew she should refuse, to get away and try to forget what was happening. But she couldn’t help but stare as Glynda unbuttoned her corset and shimmied out of it and its attached skirt. The bulge was straining hard, throbbing in the nylon fabric of her tights, and when she finally pulled those down, it quite literally popped out, slapping Weiss in the face. A wave of musk threatened to overwhelm her, and between her own legs, her cunt throbbed in time with her aching asscheeks.  
  
_Anything to be leader…_  
  
“Y-yes,” Weiss finally murmured. Glynda gripped the base of her cock–easily ten inches long and at least two inches wide–and smacked the heiress across the other cheek.  
  
“Yes, what?” she demanded, and Weiss whimpered.  
  
“Y-yes, ma’am?” She swallowed, unsure of what Glynda wanted from her this time.  
  
Glynda seemed to realize, though, and sighed. “Good enough. I suppose I shouldn’t have expected you to be an experienced whore, but I’d hoped… ah, well. You will call me ‘Mistress’ while we’re alone like this, understood?”  
  
“Yes, Mistress,” Weiss answered.  
  
“Good.” Glynda lined the head of her cock up with Weiss’ lips. “Now, open up.”   
  
Weiss obeyed, and Glynda shoved inside as far back as the inexperienced heiress would tolerate. The girl choked a little in surprise, but Glynda gave no quarter, pressing into that warm, wet hole until she gagged. Once that reflex was triggered, she pulled back, only to push in again. The cycle repeated, over and over, and tears flooded down Weiss’ cheeks.  
  
Yet something about the treatment, about the way Glynda gripped her white ponytail and dragged her mouth back and forth along her meatstick, was incredibly arousing. One hand moved up to grip the part of Glynda’s dick that wouldn’t be covered in her saliva, while the other snaked down between her legs to press at the slick cloth of her panties, utterly ruined now.  
  
Glynda noticed the movement and smirked lightly. She had to admit, even though she hadn’t cum yet, she was looking forward to sampling that cunt and Ozpin was expecting her to be joining him. Her throat could wait until next time. “As a leader, you must know when surrender is the best option,” she instructed. “In the face of overwhelming power, to save your team, you might need to give in. Do you want to practice surrendering, Weiss?”  
  
A muffled noise escaped Weiss before Glynda pulled her off her dick. “Yes, Mistress!” Weiss cried as soon as her mouth was free. “P-please…”  
  
“Please,  _what_ , slut?” Glynda lifted Weiss and flipped her over, bending her over the desk again. The heiress whined loudly as her panties were ripped off entirely, revealing the drooling wetness that was her fuckhole.  
  
“I surrender! Please don’t hurt my team,” she panted, shifting her stance a little wider. “Take me, use me, _fuck me, please, Mistress_!”  
  
The heiress’ pleading was music to Glynda’s ears. She lined up the head and brushed it between Weiss’ slick labia for a few minutes, teasing her. Weiss tried to back onto it, but she found she still couldn’t move. All she could do was stand there, her upper torso laid across Glynda’s desk, ass in the air and cunt dripping down her thighs. Glynda couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip at the sight of her.  
  
“You surrendered very quickly,” she observed as she slammed her dick home. Weiss cried out and her pussy muscles spasmed. Glynda had to fight back an orgasm of her own as the whore’s cunt flexed and squeezed, trying to coax out her seed. “And you’re not even a virgin? I didn’t know you were such a slut, Ms. Schnee. I think you may make a fine leader yet–a leader of obedient little fucktoys just like you. What do you think?”  
  
_Anything to be a leader._  “Yes Mistress!” Weiss cried out, straining against Glynda’s semblance to try to grind herself against the teacher’s girlcock. Glynda held her fast, however, drawing slowly back before thrusting back in with more force, shoving Weiss further forward.  
  
“Good girl, slut.” After a few more taunts like that, she finally started to pick up the pace, gripping Weiss’ hips to keep her steady. “Nnnh… oooh you’re going to be a  _wonderful_  cumdump leader…”  
  
Weiss was panting and moaning with every thrust into her hungry cunt, her face pressing into the papers below. She was sure she was drooling, too, but any worry about how she might look was being washed into the pink ooze into which her thoughts were being scrambled. Heat was building in her very womb, and soon, she came, screaming her bliss as her juices flooded out from around Glynda’s thick rod. Icy-blue eyes rolled back, and her lips turned up into an idiotic smile as her tongue slid out–the pinnacle of ahegao.  
  
Glynda could have gone on so much longer, but Ozpin was waiting for her. After another twenty minutes of fucking her new slut’s slick pussy, the teacher finally pressed the head against the entrance to Weiss’ very womb and loosed a torrent of white seed. She moaned, long and loud, as shot after shot panted the walls of her breeding tunnel, so much that it even spurted out around her cock and splashed onto the sides of the desk and down to the carpeted floor.  
  
They both lay there for several moments, catching their breath. Glynda pulled out, and a flood of cum and pussy juices oozed out of Weiss’ cunt. Weiss herself slid back to the floor, her knees giving out as Glynda’s semblance dissipated. Only one thought remained to her by then:

  
She was going to be a fine leader for Team RWBY.


End file.
